


Falling Into Step

by orphan_account



Series: Trustfalls [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, No Sex, Nonsexual Dom/sub, Nonsexual power exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John led the way in, and Dave paused at the doorway. This resulted in Dirk bumping into<br/> him--ensnared in his own head once again-- and John let an uncharacteristic frown color his features. He snapped his fingers; the Striders' heads snapped up in instinctive response."</p><p>A look at the nonsexual side of Dominance and submission. The first in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Step

    Weaving with ease, joints fluid and sinuous, Dave dived beneath Dirk's blade. The katana sliced above his head unfeelingly; Dirk snarled out a curse, composure breaking beneath the detriment of the Houston sun. John observed calmly and watched as Dirk rode out the wave of emotion.

   

    Dirk was revealed to be overthinking every little move and bit of fancy footwork that Dave threw out to unbalance him, and finally threw down his blade with a choked shout of "Fuck this!"

 

    Stilling, Dave turned towards John, who narrowed his eyes at Dirk.

 

    Dirk tensed, realizing his mistake. John was the only one who could call an end to the Striders' strifes, because he was in charge.

 

    He strode over to Dirk and gave him a stern look over his glasses.

 

"Now, now, Dirk. That's not what we do," he declared, and Dirk shrank back a bit. Softening, John put a hand on his head and stroked his hair gently. "It's okay, Dirk. As long as you know your place."

 

Dirk nodded quickly, and John smiled brilliantly.

 

"Come, boys," John beckoned with a hand, and Dave and Dirk followed him, falling into step easily; Dave stood directly behind John at his right, and Dirk stood to his left. Dirk was the newer submissive to John, and so was a bit lower on the hierarchy than Dave. He was okay with this; it served to remind him of his place.

 

And Dirk needed that, didn't he? He was caught up in his own head all the time, calculations running through his cranium at top speed at all hours of the day and night. John had picked up on this right away while getting into his relationship with Dave, and later had offered to give Dirk a chance.

 

He'd blanched at first, bewildered and ego bruised thoroughly. He understood the literal meaning of Dominant and submissive, but he did not comprehend the emotional subtext, the connotations of the terms. He was learning a bit more of this every day, under John (and Dave's) instruction.

 

John led the way in, and Dave paused at the doorway. This resulted in Dirk bumping into him-- ensnared in his own head once again-- and John let an uncharacteristic frown color his features. He snapped his fingers; the Striders' heads snapped up in instinctive response.

 

"Dirk, come here. Dave, I want you to meditate and finish cleaning the living room," John commanded. Dave nodded tersely, hiding a roll of his eyes by turning away. John knew he hated cleaning, but it helped to center and ground him, as well as tidy the house.

 

Leaving the room, he turned back to Dirk and gave him a meaningful glance. He had to admit, he was  bit worried. Dirk was breaking protocol, but it was just because he was new to this whole thing. He needed gentle guidance and correction, but Dave trusted John to be aware of Dirk's needs. John was a natural Dominant, and proved this time and time again with Dave.

 

With Dave's departure, John was able to focus his attention on Dirk. The poor thing was trembling tensely, swallowing back bile. John observed his body language for a second, then approached slowly.

 

He tilted Dirk's chin up gently, smiling when the boy met his eyes. "There we are, hm?" he intoned, petting Dirk's hair. Dirk smiled a bit at the praise; he was just like Dave, he melted for any words of approval.

 

John removed Dirk's orange collar from his pocket and nodded at him. "Position one," he ordered. Dirk knelt fluidly, sitting on his heels with his hands sitting relaxed in his lap. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dirk shuddered the slightest bit. John smiled fondly when his back muscles untensed and grew liquid as he put his hands on his head and planted a chaste kiss on his hair.

 

"You're a bit in your own head tonight, yeah?" Dirk hummed in answer. He slipped on the collar with confident motions and tapped the buckle twice. "Position two."

 

Dirk responded instantly, flattening on his stomach onto the hardwood floor. He pressed his forehead into the cool wood and swallowed as his mind continued to race.

 

John crouched beside him and put his hands on his back, sitting atop his lumbar. He began to work the muscles slowly, massaging roughly at first, then becoming more delicate, gentle as he relaxed into hs touch. Dirk was soon more than half-asleep.

 

His fingers curled up into the hardwood as his mind relinquished control to John's confident authority and the warm hands on his back. His eyes fluttered shut.

 

Lifting Dirk into his arms with ease, he carried him off to his bed and laid him down, tucking the covers up around his chin. "Sleep tight, Dirk," he said warmly.

 

Dirk opened an eye languidly. "Thank you Joh--sir." he murmured, and drifted off.

 

Grinning, John tiptoed out. Time to deal with Dave, most likely sullen from having to clean the kitchen. He touched the crimson collar in his pocket and chuckled fondly, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any ideas you wish to see in future chapters. I'd love to hear from you! My tumblr: happylittlewolfpup. Ageplay warning on there, but SFW.


End file.
